Life as a Singer
by lynnnie
Summary: ShishidoOC


**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is not mine.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"Look! It's Kareshi's New album! I must get it!"

"No! I'm getting it first! Give me the CD!"

A brawl comes out in front of a music store.

I walk past through the crowd of people keeping my glasses up.

"_This is such a hassle. It's just a CD from a singer."_

I waited for the crosswalk turn green. As you all know, Japan is really busy on the streets. There was a crash that appeared in front of me. A biker and a car. People backed up to avoid the collision. But I didn't I knew it wasn't going to hit me so I just stood there. I looked at the car who drove fast. It was a hit and run incident. It was truly amazing to see a crash in front of you unless the person is you that is getting crashed into. The rider looked straight at me. His deep blue eyes stared into mine.

"Gekidasa..."

I said nothing. But though that phrase seemed familiar. It didn't take that long to realize who it was.

"Shishido-San...?"

We are already in college and I often see him with his bike. Of course I was heading towards work right after class.

"Are you ok?"

I bent down to take off his helmet and he was bleeding a lot. His bandage above his eye was soaked with blood.

"You're... Nihon Sakura..."

He coughed up some blood. I pulled out my cellphone and called the police to get an ambulance to where they were. I also took my handkerchief pressured on the part where it's most pouring out. He groaned in pain.

"Keep your eyes open. Don't close them or you faint because of blood loss. It can be fatal."

It took awhile for the ambulance to get here. They thought I was his wife or some sort so I was forced to go to the hospital with them. After he got into the intensive care room. I called up work.

"Manager Yon? Sorry, sorry... I'm stuck in a situation that I can't seem to get out of... Ok, ok... Yes I know.. I'll do it when I'm here. Ok, I'll make sure know one knows 'me'."

I hung up and started to some paper work for Shishido. I didn't know much about him so I called up Choutarou, a close family friend, who is also Shishido's best friend still. He came to the hospital after 5 minutes hearing that he was hurt in an accident.

"Ohtori-San. Here are the documents. Please fill it out. I have to head to work. I'll visit him tomorrow or later tonight."

He nodded and sat down and did the paperwork. And then I headed off to work, calling the manager that I'm coming in that day.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"Kareshi-San. Are you listening?"

I looked up at the manager.

"Hmm? Yea I'm listening."

I got whacked on the head.

"This is suppose to help you get more fame because you're doing a concert within a month now. Get that accident out of your head and get busy thinking what songs you are going to sing in the concert."

After the songs were chosen, I headed off and went back into my costume and went to the nearest Flora store. I bought flowers and headed to the hospital to see if Shishido was in a room already, which he was after 4 hours in the intensive care room. I was lucky enough that I was in time for the visitor hours.

I knocked on the door and walked inside. I saw his family inside and Choutarou. I bowed down at the elders to give them my respects.

"Who are you?"

I bowed down again.

"I'm Nihon Sakura. I'm an old classmate of Shishido-San. I was there when he was in the accident."

I told them placing the flowers next to the other flowers in the vase. The mother stood up.

"Then... you know who... did this to my son?"

I tried to recall my memories on the scene.

"I didn't see the person but I'm for sure I saw the license plate number."

I told them the number and stared at Shishido's not so well body. His head was wrapped up with lots of bandages. His arm was broken and heard from Choutarou, broken ribs. The parents went outside of the room to talk to the police officer that was there. Choutarou, Shishido's brother, and I were in the room. Both of the guys left to go get some food. Which left me in the room with him.

"So we meet again... Shishido Ryoh. I've haven't seen you since... First year in college together. Wake up soon. You are scaring your family and Ohtori-San."

I stared above his left eye. It was covered. Knowing that his other bandage is taken off. I brushed my hand over hair.

"Don't make me fall for you again... I finally fell out. Now you're pulling me back in. Shishido-San..."

I sighed and stood up from the seat. His parent came inside sat back down watching their son. I bowed down.

"I'll take my leave for tonight."

The parents nodded and thanked her for helping their son.

I headed home. I moved out of my step dad's house when I started high school. I know that he was using my money for is gambling problems. So now I live in a normal decent apartment. My manager wants me to get out of the 'disgusting' apartment right away because he couldn't stand seeing me in those 'living conditions'.

For the late introductions, My name is Nihon Sakura or Kareshi the singer. I go to a near by community college. I get picked on by everyone and I'm no one's friend. If someone hangs out with me. They would also get picked on because of me. So I separate myself from everyone so they don't have to get near the 'plague'. But right after school/class, I go straight to work. I take off the thick rim glasses and pull my hair out from the pigtails and taking out the extensions. I wanted to be just a regular student that has regular friends. Until... I was scouted after leaving Junior high. They said that I had a voice of a thousand angels.

But how would they know what an angel sounds like? But yea... So that quote went on and I became famous in the matter of months. My song went top since last month. So basically I have a concert to perform.

I took out a stack load of paper and started writing lyrics for a new song.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

I was in class watching the students converse to one each other. I just read my book. I heard gossip in a corner about the rumored concert for Kareshi.

"Yea... I heard that the new singer Kareshi is a student at this school."

My eyes widen.

"That can't be true. She's like 25 right now."

"_Nope technically she's 23 like the rest of you all are."_

I thought to my self and was absorbed into my book not noticing that the same girls that were gossiping came up to me.

"You."

I looked straight at them.

"Are going to get three tickets for us for the Kareshi concert."

I tilt my head.

"_Then where is the money? It's going to at least like 7066 Yen for each."_

She continued talking.

"And you are going to pay for those tickets."

That made me twitch.

"Why do you think I would buy you tickets to a concert when I don't have the money?"

"Then get it."

Then they all left. Some people whispered, feeling sorry for me. But instead, they should learn how to feel sorry for themselves.

After school, I went to the hospital to visit Shishido. He was awake from his accident and his brother was conversing with him. I had a stack of papers for him.

"Hello Shishido-San. The professors wanted you to do work. So here are some papers from them."

He stared at them in disgust.

"Damn teachers. Give work to a student that is hospitalized. Oh... Hello Nihon-San."

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

He shook his head no.

"What do you think I am? I'm in a bed with bandages all over me making me look like a mummy."

I smiled at him. His jokes never left.

"When will you be discharged?"

He simply shrugged.

"I hope it's now. I hate this hospital smell, the clothes, and the disgusting hospital food."

He explained and I just listened.

"Well.. I should get going to work now. Bye now Shishido-San."

He grunted and I walked out of the room. My heart was pounding pretty quickly.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"You know onii-san, she is kind of cute."

Shishido stared at his brother.

"She did stay with you till you got to the hospital safely. But then she left pretty quickly for work. Then came back with flowers. Do you ever recognize her at school?"

He grunted.

"Yea... She gets picked on every day. But it's not her fault it's her style. She is a vulnerable girl for bullies."

He told him.

"Then... Why won't you protect her?"

Shishido glared at him. He backed up.

"Uhh... I guess not? I would protect her whether she is in my class or not."

"_I would but.. Heh... She more of an outcast for me."_

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"Can I have a break now? People are having a hint for some god damn reason that I go to that school. Can't I just reveal myself? It'll make life a bit easier."

"**WHACK!"**

I was smacked on the head with the clip board. Manager Yon glared at me.

"You can't because if you do, then more WILL become a hassle. Somehow everyone will become your friend and use you. You have to think about the other options of showing your identity."

He was right. If that does happen, the people that bullies me at school will somehow befriend me. I only have one more month till the end of community college. But the only bad thing is that, I'll probably have to go through it at a university. There is no way out other than stay into this costume and become a student.

"Ok, ok... I understand. I'll get through this year and university years."

I sighed and went back on making a song for the concert that is going to be held in two weeks.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

About two weeks have past and Shishido was out of the hospital going back to his usual routine before the accident. Except that he is still healing from his injuries so he has to lay off the sports for another month. I, on the other hand, went back to my nonsocial life and my almost-here concert. The tickets were sold out on the first day. I saw a whole line waiting outside for a ticket from the booth. I had two other tickets that I can give but who would I give it to?

I walked else where and wondered off into space. I didn't hear anyone shout my name until I crashed into them.

"Ah...! Shishido-San, sorry."

I quickly bowed down to apologize. He gave me that glare that he usually gives off unless it is to Choutarou.

"Umm... I should get going. I'm sorry once more. Bye bye!"

I waved off and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going. Take me to my class. Your punishment for crashing into me Nihon-baka."

I twitched. I turned back around and went to push him, since he was on a wheelchair. I pushed him to class and bowed down once more.

"Sorry... For my apologies, here's a ticket to Kareshi's concert. Bye bye!"

I shouted once more and then I ran off before he started to reply back.

"I did it... I gave him the ticket!"

I muttered to my self. Through out that whole day I was smiling a bit too much which scared my Manager.

In a couple of days, the concert was going to held. I'm hoping that he'll come to the concert. I looked outside from backstage and I see people beginning to pour in. I recognized people from my college, some tennis fan girls, lots of boys, and... I SAW MY TEACHER! I gaped at the crowd and I started to get butterflies. Oh lord help me now. I prayed that this concert will become a success. I went to my dressing room and placed on my pink contacts to hide my brown eyes. My hair was down and a bit below my shoulders. I was wearing pink and black, something similar to me, Kuraku, which is the title of my album. 'Kura' part of the word Sakura. 'Ku' is part for Kuro. Hence my clothes color. The shirt had a upside down 'V' Shape and it was showing my stomach. My skirt was pink and had some black dots on there. My boots were black but had a bit of pink in them. I designed my clothes for this concert.

Even though my hair doesn't match me because it's like I have a fiery colored hair. My Manager insisted to place a wig on that'll match the clothes but it'll look weird.

I check outside once more and it was a full house. It was almost 7 PM, that means that the show is about to start. The program that my Manager made up was to sing two songs and a 30 minute talk with the crowd for the questions they asked in the letters they give me, of course I choose someone random to go on stage to ask me. Then a 15 minute break. After that, I sing another song. Then a 10 minute program when chosen people from the audience gets to get on the stage with Kareshi. Then the last song, the one I made up like a month ago.

"Ready Sakura?"

I nodded and ran out to the stage.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

After the two songs that I have sung. It was the thirty minute program.

"EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cheers and shouts came from the crowd. I looked down and saw Shishido sitting down in his wheelchair I smiled at him.

"I'm here to answer questions that you, fans, have all prepared for me! So the lucky seater is... Number 365! Please come up to the stage!"

I smiled at the crowd and heard someone shout of squeal at some point. Once the person got onto stage. I was shocked. It was one of the worst annoying girls that bully me at school. Yes I do hold grudges but in front of many... I don't think I can get revenge, haha...

"So what is your question, miss?"

She was shy to be exact. Her personality at school and at concerts are quite different.

"My question is... What are your hobbies?"

Ah... I forgot that my whole background of what I like and dislikes and hobbies or what I do most are never shown or told. I think it made many anxious. I grinned.

"My hobbies? That's right! I never told you all before. My hobbies are studying. Yea I know weird hobby. Umm.. Reading Manga, designing clothes, and singing of course!"

I turned to the fan. I lend out my hand so she could shake it. She took it and left the stage I went to the jar that was set on the stage so I can choose tickets or seats. I put my hand in and pulled out a paper.

"Seat number..." I opened the paper. "Number 1! That's quite rare!"

I looked down, cause knowing who's seat it is. I went down to the crowd and went to Shishido.

"Hello there," I smiled at Shishido. "So what is your question?" I placed the mike next to his mouth. He was blushing because he was close to her.

"I... uhh..." Shishido stuttered. Choutarou was next to him. Yes I gave him one too because he is a close family friend and that Shishido needs someone there as well. I also told Choutarou to meet me, Nihon Sakura, backstage with Shishido.

"Are you going out with anyone?!" He shouted into the mike with his face so embarrassed.

"Ehh? Are you going to try to ask me out," I said and laughed. "No, I'm not going out with anyone. But I do like someone and you guys are not going to find out."

I winked and smiled. I held my hand out and realized that he raise his hand high enough because of his injuries.

"Lucky, lucky," I said and hugged Shishido. He was flushed. People around him were jealous.

Then the program went on.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"Everyone," I shouted out in the mike. "This is the last song in the concert. Please enjoy it! It is called, What I like!"

The the instrumental began.

"The sun lightens up the world, but doodling can't make it dark  
Just like a perfect person like me, must fall in love with someone

Love depends on feelings, happiness depends on intelligence  
But my heart is naturally following you

What I like is still what I like, what I hate is still what I hate  
Once this taste is brewed, it will be difficult to change

What I like is still what I like, what I hate is still what I hate  
Some matters can be compromised, some matters are absolute

Love that you are naive, love that you are afraid of the dark  
Love your shortcomings that are so annoying

ALL I WANT, I only want to love without being hypocritical, not hypocritical

What I like is still what I like, what I hate is still what I hate  
Don't need to care about anyone,  
just let yourself loyal on original taste

What I like is still what I like, what I hate is still what I hate  
I LOVE WHAT I LOVE  
I HATE WHAT I HATE"

And that song concludes the concert. I was drinking water when I heard my manager come towards me with Shishido and Choutarou. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Uh... Kareshi-San!"

They both bowed down.

"No need to do that."

My Manager went up to me and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded to him and said, "Of course. They won't say anything." Yon nodded and stood behind her.

"You are looking for... Nihon Sakura am I correct?"

Choutarou nodded. I smiled at them and turned around. I took out my contacts and put my glasses back on. I turned back around.

"You found her."

I smiled at them and they just gaped at me.

"Yea... I.. Am Nihon Sakura. It's not a joke either, Shishido-san, Choutarou-San. You guys are my closest friends that I have at school. And I know that you guys don't really speak to me but I wish for us to become friends. If that is not possible, please tell me. I.. I just don't want to be a burden to you both."

They were just speechless. And I took it the wrong way.

"I knew it. You guys don't want to be my friends..."

I looked else where.

"I'd love to be your friend, Sakura-San."

Choutarou said and looked at Shishido, who was still speechless. But he nodded. I smiled and told them to wait there while I go get ready to leave.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

"Please, please, please don't tell anyone about this. I really can't risk of having an interrupted life, as it's already is."

They both nodded and ate their food. I ate my food as well. As long as it wasn't a restaurant then it'll feel more awkward for them. We all went to a Hamburger Joint. After that, Choutarou went to the church. Which left me for the job of taking Shishido home. It was kind of awkward because I'm pushing him and he's just sitting there.

--

It was now a schedule for me to go push him home. Since he was dismissed by the Tennis team to rest till his leg is healed. Of course he also had to come with me everywhere I go which made me feel guilty for him doing so. After a month of that, he was finally able to stand on his two feet. Of course he wobbled and gained weight... Lots of it. Which made Atobe really mad and made Oshitari set up a schedule for him. But first he had to go to rehab. Gosh that must suck.

It's been two months that I have met and talk to Shishido in the halls as we pass from class to class. We met up a couple of times for tutoring. I tutor him in math and he tutors me in history. I'm so horrible at history too. Rumors had been spreading around that me and Shishido are going out. Impossible. The only bad thing is that people call me out of class lately to "talk" to me. But I don't mind it. Also that I'm about to lose it. My manager wants to switch me out of the university that I'm in and switch to a different one or have private tutors. I've been on tight schedules lately that I'm having a fever. Of course that people don't know that. I've been getting at least 3 hours to sleep and go back onto practicing dance moves and photoshoots and some will give me parts in dramas. You know how hard it is for a university student to do all this crap?

See I told told you that I'm about to lose it.

Until one day that I collapse on the way to a class of mine. In the middle of the hall, books and papers scattered about, and in front of Shishido. I woke up later in the bed of the nursery, with me "Guardian", my manager, next to me and Shishido. Of course Choutarou went to practice and Shishido is on the schedule that Oshitari has made him two months ago.

"Why haven't you told anyone that you are having a fever!?"

The nurse wasn't in because Yon told her that this was a private matter between them.

"So you guys don't have to baby me. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Shishido glared at me.

"So that's why you were flushed in our tutoring sessions. I knew something was up."

I sunk lower into my bed. Yon started talking to him.

"How long ago?"

He asked him.

"About two weeks ago."

Yon looked at me and I sunk even lower into the bed.

"TWO WEEKS! Why haven't you told any of us?! You know how worried I was when I heard about what happens at school, what living conditions you were living in, what you were eating, and all sorts of things like that. Why didn't you tell me anything about you being sick!? You make us so worried Sakura-Chan."

Yon said in distress.

"Sorry..."

I muttered.

"Sorry won't do it," Shishido said. "You stay home and if I catch you at school you are in trouble with me. He," He pointed at Yon, "will check on you often. And if you are not in bed reading Manga or designing clothes, you will not know what is going to happen to you."

Shishido sounded serious and I nodded in agreement to his circumstances

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

The next day, before school started, Shishido came by and checked me up if I'm not getting ready for school. I woke up from my sleep when he came by, then hurried off. Yon came by when he had the time to. Cause he was already busy enough to cancel plans for the week. By the end of the day or when school ended, Shishido came by again when Yon was in, working. He dropped by his house and grabbed lots of food. Of course his mom caught him and made him explain what he was up to. And his mother came along into me household.

"Oh dear, you need lots of rest and good food. I'll make some porridge right away and make dinner for these men. Is it alright for our family to visit your home?"

I simply nodded to her and made Shishido call his father to bring his grandmother and brother over.

"Ryou-Chan, please give this to Sakura-Chan and make sure she eats the porridge and takes this medicine. Also that she falls asleep or you won't be getting any dinner."

He nodded and quickly went to her room with the porridge, medicine, and water.

"Shishido-San, I thank your mother so much and you."

I started eating the porridge and never looked at him because she knows that he staring at her. After she has finished, she took the medicine and lie back into her bed.

"You want to look at something Shishido? Go over to my bookshelf and it should be the first shelf third book."

He went over and took it our from the shelf. I took the book from his hands and opened it.

"That's me in my mom's abdomen. Then me with my dad. My mom told me that he made me cry. When he held me after I was cleaned up and calmed down. There was my mom in the kitchen cooking. And there was my 3rd birthday, and then there was me and my mom when I started riding my bike, and then... My graduation for junior high school... The day I was scouted, was the day my mother died. Some stupid asshole was drunk in the middle of the day and hit my mom when she was crossing the intersection."

Shishido took the book from me and made me lie down.

"Go to sleep now. You need it."

I nodded to him and went dead asleep.

--

He was cleaning around him and placed the book back in the shelf. He walked back to the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get well... Tomorrow is White's Day. I'll visit you again to give you something."

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

St. White's Day, a day where boys give white things to girls to accept their feelings from Valentine's or give them a present for their feelings to the girl they like. Atobe gave Hanako something that made her almost cry, and almost took it the wrong way but Oshitari helped him that it was only "Tears of Joy".

After school Shishido headed to my house and check my temperature. But his mother beat him to it. His mom was a stay home mom, and she wanted a daughter to look after and share stories of her sons, especially Shishido, since he was the youngest. His mom also brought over an album of him being young and his first time to school, he bawled like a baby, and that he failed horribly at Tennis. He never liked Soccer, which he should've been in with his kind of specialty.

"MOM! Why are you telling her these stories?!" He snatched the book from her.

"Well I wanted to share things with a girl your age. You should go out with her, she's a fairly nice girl and I think Father will like her as well as Grandmother. Your Brother likes her of course. He told me when I was setting the table. Dear you should visit us one day and introduce yourself. With your manners and skills of cooking and cleaning and sorting everything into place is your thing for a stay home mom. Oh! I forgot about the porridge on the stove." She quickly got up from her seat and left the room.

Shishido sighed and sat on the floor. "Did she tell you about the time when I went to a dinner party when I was a child?" I shook my head no. "That's good then."

"Shishido-San. Thanks for doing this for me. You really didn't need to do this."

She was right. He really didn't need to do this.

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind it. Oh... Here. For St. White's Day."

He handed me a box of white chocolate. I stared at the box and then at him. I grinned at him.

"Thank you."

I set the box aside and the mom came inside.

"OH! So that's whose box it is. Sakura-Chan he got this box two days ago for St. White's day and I tried to figure out whose box it was for. You should except his feelings, then we can be in-laws!"

She smiled and set down the porridge. "I'll be outside. You guys do your thing." And she walked out of the room. Well his mom was right... It's another way for boys to confess their feelings without saying anything.

"Ok."

I smiled at Shishido.

"What do you mean, 'ok'?" he questioned.

"I'll accept your feelings for me. Cause... I like you too."

I told him. He looked down in embarrassment and then looked up with a flushed face with a smile. His mom barged in and squealed. She had a camera on her and took lots of pictures.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

A few years later, before graduation, my identity was revealed and made a huge commotion about it. I didn't graduated peacefully. There was lots of cameras and news reporters. Plus I didn't friend anyone except people in the Tennis club and Hanako, Atobe's Fiancé. They knew about my secret after a year of going out with Shishido.

Shishido proposed to me on the graduation stage. I almost fainted because of that. You know how embarrassing that is? Getting proposed on camera, in front of everyone... Of course I accepted. Shishido is loyal to me in someway.

--

"Ryou. I'm going to be ok right?"

He nodded and he stood there watching me go into the emergency room to become a mom.

_Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music Music_

This story is so long. D:

10 pages; 5199 words.

You guys are special. I started this story a long time ago but never felt like completing the story till I had nothing else to do.

Ok enough with my ranting.

Review please!


End file.
